


Вымирающие виды

by WTF_Turtles_2018 (WTF_Turtles_and_Tortoises_2017)



Series: Тони и Кэп [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Turtles, galapagos islands
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 18:32:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13723560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Turtles_and_Tortoises_2017/pseuds/WTF_Turtles_2018
Summary: Стиву в этом году должно стукнуть сто лет. «Серьезный возраст», — скажут окружающие друзья. «Сопляк», — пренебрежительно подумают слоновые черепахи. «Везучий ублюдок», — скривиться Тони Старк. А что думает про это сам Стив, м?





	Вымирающие виды

"Galápagos" по испански значит "наземная черепаха". Галапагосские острова были названы конкистадорами в честь этих пресмыкающихся. Слоновая черепаха, Chelonoidis elephantopus, живет более ста лет. Есть задокументированные факты. Сто семьдесят лет в неволе. Две хорошие человеческие жизни. Обалдеть. 

Стиву Роджерсу в этом году исполнится сто. По меркам черепах он еще огого! Это если в теории. На практике же он прожил всего ничего — тридцать три года. Вряд ли в ближайшие пятьдесят лет его будут считать уважаемым членом черепашьей общины. Просто членом — легко. Тони, кажется, думает именно так. В свете последних событий. Так что самое большое, на что может рассчитывать Стив — это получить на день рождения анальный вибратор в коробочке, с подробной инструкцией, куда и как вставлять прибор. Не то чтобы Стив страдал от потери памяти. Просто от потери — да. 

Февраль в Ваканде жаркий. Стив любит тепло, но не настолько. Трудно привыкнуть к ежедневным девяносто по Фаренгейту. На Галапагосах, Стив погуглил, немного полегче, почти как в Бруклине в июле. Всего около восьмидесяти. Черепахам должно быть хорошо. Таскать четыреста килограммов веса по жаре — не самое приятное занятие. У Стива сто восемь, и в сравнении они кажутся не серьезной цифрой. Пока дело не доходит до пробежки, конечно. 

Бег помогает снять напряжение. Ночной — успокоить нервы и после хотя бы на пару часов провалиться в сон. Раньше с бессонницей, и не только с ней, отлично помогал справиться секс с Тони, так что шутка о последнем девственнике Америки уже лет пять как неактуальна. 

Теперь лекарство недоступно. Стив на сто процентов уверен, что попытка переспать с кем попало делу не поможет. Не то чтобы он собирался когда-либо пробовать. Измена — не тот грех, который он хочет взять на душу. Достаточно того, что Стив имеет все шансы узнать, растут ли у онанистов волосы на руках и поражает ли нечестивцев молния при акте рукоблудия. Он не боится умереть с именем Тони на губах. Намного страшнее кануть в небытие, зная, что Тони так его и не простил. Сам себя Стив до сих пор оправдать не способен. 

Стива нельзя назвать однолюбом, вот тонилюбом — запросто. И чтобы ни думал Старк, если вообще вспоминает о нем, Баки для Стива только друг. Лучший друг, но не более того. 

На Галапагосских островах живут десять подвидов слоновых черепах. До 2012 года, с учетом Одинокого Джорджа, было одиннадцать. Джорджа, самца абингдонской слоновой черепахи, называли самым знаменитым холостяком в мире. Стив знает, каково это — быть последним. Страшно тяжело и очень грустно. Как Джордж дожил до таких преклонных лет один, неясно. Стив бы точно свихнулся от тоски. 

Джордж, конечно, пытался обзавестись потомством. Но делал это явно без огонька. Вот это Стиву как раз понятно. Во первых, видел он черепаший член. На картинке выглядело устрашающе. В том странном сне, что приходит в предрассветные часы — просто странно. Но будь у Стива такой пенис, он бы тоже предпочел лишний раз этим органом не светить, доставать только в самом крайнем случае. А какой случай может быть крайним у Капитана Америка? То-то же. Тони в прежние времена неделю бы ржал, узнай про стивовы мысли. Хотя представить себя бегущим с членом наперевес на очередного злодея все равно получается с трудом. Так что хорошо, что Стив не черепаха.

Во-вторых, сам Джордж, похоже, не особо этого и хотел. Жил себе на территории Дарвиновского центра и горя не знал, пока его не поставили перед фактом. Вернее, перед самкой с острова Вольф. Стив почему-то вспоминает белокурую связистку, которая целовала его почти на глазах у всех. У Пегги. И как он себя при этом чувствовал, когда чужой язык пытался достать до гланд, а собственный член при этом и не думал шевелиться, хотя, по мнению связистки, он уже, наверняка, должен был кончить от счастья. Немудрено, что Джордж спасовал. Долг долгом, но заниматься сексом без любви? Нет, нет и еще раз нет. Принципы, будь они неладны. Тони говорил, что немного гибкости и лояльности никому не помешали бы. Прислушайся к нему Стив, гладишь — и все пошло бы по-другому. И у Джорджа, и у него. Не умеют. Не научены. Слишком закостенели в своей правде. И кому это в результате помогло? В общем, куда ни плюнь, они с Джорджем — товарищи по несчастью. Вымирающие виды. 

То ли дело Диего! Стив прочел про него позавчера. С 1976 года он сумел стать отцом восьмисот черепашат. Это, на минуточку, двадцать детишек в год. Казалось бы — что тут такого? Не так уж и много. Но эти восемьсот дали всего тысячу двести новых жизней. Статистика — упрямая наука. Если не полениться и посчитать, выходит что Диего в одиночку спас свой подвид. Когда он приступил к делу, на Галапогоссах было всего два самца и двенадцать самок его подвида, а теперь сорок процентов эспаньольских черепах — диеговы потомки.

Стив думает — почему так? Почему Диего сделал все, а Джордж — ничего? Не похоже, что Диегов член был какой-то особой красоты или силы или он его вставлял в клоаку самки как-то по особенному. Член как член. Длинный и страшный. Не то чтобы Стив присматривался к черепашьим членам, но объективность превыше всего. Хотя, конечно, и фу думать такое. 

Но если отвлечься от половых органов, Стиву Диего ужасно кого-то напоминает. Неуемной тягой к жизни и готовностью, не жалея себя, делать все от него зависящее. Несмотря на мнение окружающих. А зачастую и вопреки ему. 

Тони бы наверняка не понравилось такое сравнение, хотя бы потому, что пенис у Тони, в отличии от диегового, очень красивый. Раньше Стив не особо им любовался, все некогда было, да и неловко. Теперь бы он многое отдал, чтобы просто прикоснуться к нему, не то что получить разрешение втянуть в рот и сосать и облизывать, как самый вкусный леденец. А потом глотать солоноватую сперму, с наслаждением выдаивая чужой оргазм и позабыв о собственном удовольствии.

Но — увы. Между Стивом и членом Тони тысячи километров и несколько часовых поясов. И телефон все молчит и молчит. И ночи в Ваканде ужасно долгие. И где-то Диего трахает одну из своих шести жен, празднуя столетний юбилей. Жизнь — несправедливая штука. Может, перестать надеяться на непонятно что и позвонить первому, а? Пока и вправду не вымер, как Джордж.


End file.
